Sakine Meiko
Sakine Meiko (咲音メイコ (さきねメイコ)) is a FANLOID derivative character. She is acknowledged by YAMAHA Corporation and Crypton Future Media, Inc., the distributor of the VOCALOID1 voicebanks, for commercial use. History Vocaloid Wiki In April 11, 2008, she was conceived through the efforts of Producers working with Meiko's voice. This was owed largely to the fact that MEIKO had become forgotten because of Hatsune Miku's popularity, leaving both her and KAITO behind; MEIKO in particular did not have the young sounding voice of the VOCALOID2 voicebanks released at the time and therefore was not as appealing as they were to the Vocaloid Otaku based fandom. Sakine Meiko was established by Nanameue-P to push the limits of the VOCALOID software to make MEIKO sound younger. Her official setting is "the MEIKO who came into the music trend in the age of 16" (i.e., she is not a younger MEIKO variation but MEIKO when she was young) and Nanameue-P is "the producer who rediscovered MEIKO in her youth". She was later made famous by the PV "Honey" featuring her and other derivatives such as Yowane Haku and Akita Neru, as well as the UTAU Kasane Teto alongside official Crypton VOCALOIDs.Vocaloid Wiki: Meiko Sakine (history) Her staying power resulted in being recognized by Crypton who adopted other derivatives such as: Hachune Miku, Akita Neru, Yowane Haku, and Tako Luka.Vocaloid Wiki: Meiko Sakine (acceptance) Concept A popular portrayal is treating her as one who is youthful and hyper. However, there has been no defined personality for her as she was created to be MEIKO in her younger years. The fandom displays her personality as being a little naive and does not engage in the drinking of alcohol unlike adult MEIKO. Etymology Her name, Sakine "咲音", literally means "Blooming Sound" and has the same pronunciation as "先音", "Preceding Sound," i.e., she precedes Hatsune Miku. Her family name is sometimes shared among her other fanmade "siblings", such as Meito in particular. Appearance Sakine Meiko's design is reminiscent to that of Meiko, a Vocaloid 1 developed and distributed by Crypton Future Media. She has light brown hair styled into teased bob. She has a side swept bangs and her eyes are brown and large, done in a style similar to illustrator Kei. On her left upper arm is the black mark "00 MEIKO", its significance is currently unexplained, though it may likely be homage to Meiko's mark being CRV1. Her top is red-orange sleeveless crop top with a black hem. The rest of her attire follows the same color scheme. She has a red choker, wears fingerless gloves with computerized print, a frilled skirt with a white belt, and another belt that hangs on her left side. She wears light brown boots with white fur trim, and has headphones. Relations * MEIKO, character base and voice * Meito, older sibling Gallery Image Sakine Meiko byDaigoman.jpg|Sakine Meiko by Daigoman Image Sakine Meiko byDaigoman-img2.jpg|back view of Sakine Meiko by Daigoman Image Sakine siblings bySuzunosuke.jpg|Sakine siblings by Suzunosuke Additional info Vocal settings Unfortunately, Japanese producer Nanameue-P has not disclosed the voice configuration so far. So here are some vocal settings by fans. Do note that these are not widely accepted and simple here as an example. VOCALOID1 MEIKO * HARMONICS / 64 * NOISE / 45 * BRIGHTNESS / 87 * CLEARNESS / 45 * GENDER FACTOR / 40-45 VOCALOID3 MEIKO * BREATHINESS (BRE) / 0 * BRIGHTNESS (BRI) / -25 * CLEARNESS (CLE) / 5 * GENDER FACTOR (GEN) / -25 Appearances * Video Games **Project Diva (PD) - Sakine Meiko is an available character in the PSP game, Hatsune Miku ~Project Diva~ and again as a playable character in its sequel. If the player does not choose her for a long time, she will get angry. * Other **Fanmade Promotional Videos (PV) - Sakine Meiko is commonly seen in fanmade videos, portrayed in various ways or simply dancing. At one time, her MMD model was used in place of Meiko. **Merchandise - Official licensed Sakine Meiko figurines have been produced, such as Nendoroid Puchi and a scale model. Trivia * Some people think that Sakine Meiko is actually MEIKO's younger sister. * While Sakine Meiko's appearance is meant to reflect a VOCALOID2 and represent a younger version of MEIKO herself. She is commonly treated as a separate character. * It is common to refer to Sakine Meiko as her namesake, or simply Sakine. * An MMD model of Sakine Meiko was created in November 2008 by modeler Kio. See the Meiko Sakine (Kio) page for details, and also see other Sakine Meiko models. References External links Other sources * Surprise Party: Nanameue - 斜め上P公式ブログ * daigomanのblog: Daigoman * NicoPedia: 咲音メイコとは (サキネメイコとは) 単語記事 - ニコニコ大百科 Category:Daigoman characters Category:Female Category:Derivative Category:Official derivatives Category:MEIKO derivatives Category:MEIKO voicebank usage Category:Voiced Category:Loli